When One Thing Leads to Another
by littleflamewolf
Summary: Set after the first movie; Kelly and Annabelle get real close. Kelly/Annabelle, just gonna be something short but sexy, with lots of fantastic smut. Smut, smut, smut. (You can't say I didn't try to warn you.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, guys, so here's something that's just gonna be short and sweet and sexy. I just needed to get this out of my system. You can look forward to some smut later on! :)**

Annabelle awoke with a stretch, bleary-eyed – not that she could see much, anyway, from the mass of brown hair that surrounded her head in countless knots and tangles. She was going to have fun taming that later, of that she was sure. With a groan, she face-planted her pillow again and pulled the duvet closer around herself, trapping in her accumulated heat from the night.

"Attractive, Annabelle," Soft words dripped like honey from perfectly lacquer-red lips.

Annabelle didn't even raise her head.

"You look like shit," She felt the bed compress as her visitor sat down on the end, then cleared her throat to reply.

"We had a lot to drink last night." If she was perfectly honest, it wasn't really the drink, more the late night, but she was adjusting quickly.

There was a moment of silence as Annabelle envisioned Kelly smile, then a reply. "You barely drank anything. Even the first-years had more vodka than you, and they're awake and blowing things up already."

"The first-years are fucking invincible. I don't know where they get their energy from, or where they put all the alcohol they consume."

Kelly laughed; an attractive sound, but everything about Kelly was attractive. She could have seduced the Pope, and Annabelle was sure Kelly would have tried, given the opportunity... if there had been something in it for her, that was. "I don't have the answer to that, I'm afraid. So, come on, sleepy-head. Up."

Annabelle pulled a face against her pillow, then sat up slowly, stretching out her arms in front of her until her wrists clicked satisfyingly. She turned round and came face to face with Kelly Jones: make-up pristine; her favourite choker with a padlock on it around a slender, pale neck; not a single hair out of place and her uniform slightly rumpled but still perfect. She raised an eyebrow as she caught her looking, and Annabelle scowled playfully.

"You always look amazing."

"I'm Head Girl." Kelly adjusted her tie; she was wearing it loose today.

"You try too hard," Annabelle snorted, then threw back the covers and stood up in only a vest and underwear. It was comfier not to wear a bra to bed, and besides, they were all girls there. Sometimes you got flashed, no big deal.

She looked around to find the black-haired girl appraising her coolly. "Confidence suits you, Annabelle. You were such a... daddy's little rich girl... when you got here."

"Mmmph," Annabelle agreed, grabbing a towel from a chair, not knowing whether it was hers or not. She'd find out later. "And then we pulled off the greatest heist ever, and things changed, for the better."

"I'd say it was more thanks to myself, and my fantastic makeover skills."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You were totally my little challenge, I took it upon myself personally to turn you into a St Trinians girl. And I succeeded." Kelly observed her as if she was a sculpture she was incredibly proud of herself for creating, and yet with a contemplating air, as if it – or rather, her – were unfinished. Annabelle shook her head, and let it go.

"I'm going to shower."

"You've been rather, shall we say, _trusting, _of the dorm showers despite what happened when you first got here."

Annabelle shrugged. "I'd rather have to run through the corridors naked again than not shower."

She was about to leave when Kelly spoke again. "Come with me. You can use my shower."

"Your..." Annabelle's jaw nearly dropped. Kelly strode past her, not noticing the younger girl's surprise, and Annabelle had to half-jog to keep up, after throwing on a pair of tracksuit bottoms so she wasn't indecent. Old habits die hard, she guessed.

All of the beds in the dorm were empty. "Where's everyone? They can't possibly be in lessons yet." No one turned up to lessons early.

"Oh, Miss Fritton had them all cleaning up from last night, and we all have the morning off to account for hangovers."

Annabelle smiled to herself. Obviously.

"Now, we're here..." Kelly suddenly had a key in her hand, goodness knows where from, and unlocked the door they'd reached. They weren't too far away from the Headmistress' quarters, but Annabelle hadn't been down here before.

As Head Girl, of course Kelly had privileges, and one of those was having her own room; she didn't share a dorm like the other girls. Kelly led her inside, and Annabelle nearly gasped from the shock the room provided.

There were papers everywhere; old and new newspapers, books with more recent covers and ones with dull, faded brown bindings that looked like they would sell for a fortune, and countless maps. There was a table at the centre of the room with a chair pulled up – it appeared as if it actually bowed in the middle from the weight of the trinkets and pieces of metal that were piled onto every available space. There was what looked like a dismembered toaster and various bits of a clock on it, too, as well as machinery that probably wasn't legal to own. In the corner was a neatly made bed (the only neat thing in the room), a stand-in wardrobe and en-suite bathroom, a small sofa next to the window on the right with a TV that was gathering dust on a stand next to it, and a blackboard up against the wall, with scribbles and equations Annabelle couldn't make out on it.

"I like to know how things work," Kelly said, matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know you read," The words spilled out before Annabelle could stop them, and sounded like more of an insult than a statement. "I mean – I didn't think you would – or even tinker with stuff..." She trailed off, feeling stupid.

"You thought I just sort of knew everything?" Kelly didn't sound surprised; in fact, she sounded like she'd heard this before from others. She smiled at Annabelle. "No one just 'knows everything'. I spend hours pouring over what others class as junk or uninteresting."

"But... you're always around, in the day."

"Did I say I did it in the day? No, I'm up most of the night doing it. When I'm not busy... entertaining." Pearly white teeth flashed in a grin.

Annabelle gathered her senses. "You need sleep though!"

"Sleep is for the boring," Kelly retorted stubbornly. "I refuse to spend my life sleeping when I can be awake, doing things. I catch up on it in the day if I need to."

Annabelle just stared at her in awe. For a while, Kelly stared back, then rolled her eyes. "Go on, get in the shower already. Your hair's a mess."

"I'm aware," She replied dryly, then made her way around Kelly's things to the bathroom. That was fairly tidy, too, but there were about six different lotions for anything and everything you could think of besides shower gel, shampoo and conditioner... Kelly really did take how she looked seriously. Annabelle wondered briefly if there was a wholly different girl beneath all the makeup and distant exterior... after all, she'd been taken completely by surprise by the state of her room. Kelly didn't strike her as a messy person, yet...

Annabelle got out of the shower feeling much more awake and smelling fantastic. After squeezing the last of the water from her hair and towelling off, she realised she'd forgotten to bring clothes with her. How dumb, she could kick herself.

"Kelly?" Annabelle ventured from behind the closed door. The reply was immediate.

"Yes? You okay?"

"Um, I... I forgot my uniform. Everything." She was going to seriously have to start to pay more attention to her surroundings when Kelly was around, the girl just took up all the space in the room and made it hers.

There was a low chuckle. "You dumbass. I'll go get it for you." Annabelle could hear her footsteps fade away as she left the room.

Naked, she wrapped her arms around herself, and leant against the sink, waiting. Five minutes passed and there was no sign of Kelly returning. She shifted her weight to her other leg and waited. Another five minutes went by.

"What the hell could be taking so long?" She mumbled to herself. Her hair was starting to dry of its own accord and she was going to have hell getting to style it decently if she didn't find a hairdryer and a hairbrush soon.

_Maybe Kelly has one... _She mused to herself. But after checking around the bathroom, she couldn't find either. _Of course she wouldn't keep a hairdryer in the bathroom, if it got wet she'd get electrocuted. Then again, there should be at least a _brush_ somewhere. _Mentally cursing whatever was taking the older girl so long, she opened the door a crack to peer out. Empty.

She could just sneak out and get one. Looking frantically around, Annabelle tried to spot where Kelly might have kept a hairdryer or a hairbrush; there wasn't one to be seen next to her bed, or any other place that would make sense. Of course, it was probably buried somewhere beneath all the... _stuff _that lay everywhere.

"Oh, Kelly," She groaned, and slid to the floor. Still no sign of the head girl. She pushed the door open a little more, getting a better look at the room, and – there! Atop of the strange half-toaster, there balanced a brush. She could go get it, if she was quick. Annabelle grabbed the short towel she'd used to get dry, and even though it barely covered anything it was better than nothing. She tiptoed over to the table at the centre of the room, grabbed the brush, and just as she was about to pull it through her hair, the door opened and Kelly walked through it.

She stopped immediately when she noticed Annabelle in her tiny towel and the hairbrush in her hand.

Annabelle's mouth had suddenly gone dry and her mind blank. No sound came when she parted her lips, and Kelly was deadly silent, still observing the near-naked Annabelle in her room.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two spoke at once.

"What are you-"

"I needed a-"

They both fell quiet again, but then Kelly smiled and rolled her eyes, and Annabelle tried again. "I needed a brush, for my hair, and I figured you wouldn't mind, since you were taking ages anyway."

"I couldn't find where you kept your underwear." Kelly frowned. "A crack in the wall was the last place even I thought of."

Annabelle's cheeks coloured. "The first-years kept...stealing it..."

Kelly held up a scrap of white lace that was meant to be a pair of panties. "I wonder why."

"I... it's pretty..."

"Mmm. Me, I like a bit of leather, myself," The black-haired girl winked, then threw the underwear at Annabelle. Without thinking, she stretched out both hands to grab it, and the towel fell.

"Oh shit-" She doubled over fast, and Kelly coughed and averted her eyes, but a faint smile had appeared on her lips. Annabelle snatched up the towel and attempted to cover herself again and regain what little dignity she had left, though she wasn't sure that that was going to happen, since Kelly's expression read that she'd seen everything.

"I'm... I'm going to..." Annabelle didn't even finish her sentence before she fled into the bathroom once more, resisting the urge to crawl. With the door safely locked once more, she let the pent-up breath she wasn't even aware she'd been holding in, out.

She didn't move for a good minute, reflecting in horror what had just happened. She didn't know what to do now, or what to make of the expression Kelly had on her face. Was it disgust? Or... something else? Kelly wasn't known to be shy in any area sexually.

"Annabelle...?" Kelly's voice cut through her thoughts, shredding and scattering them as easily as if they were silken threads. "Your clothes." She didn't sound horrified, Annabelle thought, and that must have been a good thing.

Annabelle got up slowly and, ensuring the towel was tightly wrapped around herself, opened the door. Kelly was looking at the wall, holding out Annabelle's uniform, which she took gingerly.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed." Kelly had suddenly focused dark eyes on her, and a knot in her stomach tightened from the look she was giving her. It was sexy, Annabelle decided, though the idea slightly scared her.

"I..." What did you say to that? Annabelle was once more lost for words.

"You have a lovely body." Straight to the point; how very Kelly. "I've seen it all before. Hell, I've got my own." It was meant to be reassuring, however the way Kelly ran the tip of her tongue over her lips suggested otherwise.

"...Thank you..." Annabelle almost whispered, transfixed by what Kelly was implicating. She placed a hand on her hip after taking a step forward, and leant against the door-frame in a way that threw her body forward.

The knot in Annabelle's stomach tightened further, and she tried to smile in return, but it obviously wasn't convincing as Kelly's smile only widened and perfect white teeth were bared.

Then the moment was over and she tossed her hair, running her eyes up and down Annabelle one more time before turning and walking away, swinging her hips in a way that meant Annabelle could only stare.

"I knew you had it in you," Kelly called back over her shoulder, then shut the door and left Annabelle alone in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Forgive the long wait on this; my laptop broke :( but it's here now! So you can have lots of fun reading it. And... ****_other_**** stuff. I know these things. ;P**

**Oh, and a word beforehand, there's a bit of fluff. But not too much. It's mostly smut - and there is a lot of that.**

**Thanks for reading :3**

Annabelle pulled off her white gym top, her sore shoulder muscles welcoming the sudden cool air, and she slowly flexed them to try and ease the ache before she slipped back into her school top. The other girls were babbling to each other: Celia was next to her, humming along to an unrecognisable tune, unusually distant (Annabelle was sure she'd taken something earlier); Andrea and Taylor were chatting, to her surprise – the two got on better after they'd stolen the painting together – and well, no Kelly to be seen. She'd not seen the Head Girl since their last encounter.

In a way, Annabelle was rather relieved, and dreading talking to Kelly again. But only a little bit. She'd not been sleeping well at all for the past two nights, aching in a way that made her _really _want to see the girl again. Even now she imagined the sinuous curves Kelly possessed and how muscular her arms were – _eugh, _Kelly really had gorgeous arms – and Annabelle briefly wondered if she had a fetish for arms. What a weird fetish. But still.

**_"I knew you had it in you," Kelly called back over her shoulder, then shut the door and left Annabelle alone in her room._**

The memory was bittersweet. On the one hand, the words had sent thrills through Annabelle all the way to her toes, leaving her hot all over; on the other hand, it made her feel slightly sick. Verity had always made fun of her for being different; the bitch would have a field day if she found out that Annabelle's sexuality was as 'off' as her teeth had been. But it had been so fun to knock her out, and in the end, who cared what Verity thought? The only person whose opinion mattered right now was Kelly, and the way in which Kelly's tongue had brushed along her lower lip when she'd looked at Annabelle didn't suggest _she_ was adverse to the idea. _Liked_ it, in fact.

Annabelle took a deep breath, pulling on her button-up blouse, but not quite managing to do up the buttons before Celia suddenly looked round at her, twisting a dread around her finger absent-mindedly and meeting her gaze.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all," She informed Annabelle, eyes filled with a frustrating amount of perception, then calmly sauntered off. Jesus, that girl really was something else. And she knew...everything. Or seemed to. Not in the way that Kelly did, just on some freaky emotional level.

That was, when she deemed to speak to anyone.

But she did have a point. If Annabelle had learnt anything during her time at St Trinians so far, it was that being your own person wasn't a crime, and you weren't demeaned or ridiculed for it. She was becoming much more of who she was inside, and confidence really wasn't an issue any more.

With that, Annabelle decided it was time to go speak to Kelly, and turned around (forgetting her buttons, and the rest of her uniform), only to come face to face with said woman.

Kelly looked Annabelle up and down, clear appreciation in her eyes, and a playful smile on her red lips.

"Annabelle. Have you been avoiding me?"

"I..." How did you talk again? "I wasn't _avoiding_ you, as such..."

"Oh, really?" Kelly's eyes gleamed, and she leant forward slightly, giving Annabelle a fantastic view down her shirt. And hell, did this girl smell good.

Annabelle realised with a start that the changing rooms were empty. Of course, Kelly would appear _now_. "I'm sorry, I just, I've been thinking. And-" Annabelle took a step forward, bravado appearing out of nowhere as that goddamn stupid pissing _ache_ returned, "I think I know what I want now."

Kelly smiled widely. "I'm so happy to hear that." She reached out lazily and brushed a strand of hair out of Annabelle's face to tuck behind her ear, fingers lingering on the brunette's cheek and setting the path they traced on fire. Annabelle nearly had heart failure when Kelly moved her fingers down to her lips, her gaze fixated on them.

Kelly's voice dripped honey. "Can I kiss you, sweetie?" Without waiting for Annabelle's reply, she leant in, and pressed her lips against the brunette's.

Annabelle had the faint thought of 'shit, shit, _shit_' before she melted against Kelly. Kelly hooked a finger under Annabelle's chin and drew her closer, sliding her free hand down and around Annabelle's body to rest on her lower back and pull her whole body towards her, completely in control.

All Annabelle could process was the sensation of Kelly's lips against hers. Annabelle had never properly kissed anyone before, so though she felt clumsy at first soon she felt like she was born to do this. Kelly's lips were so soft; it was so perfect, and Annabelle was sure that no boy could ever amount to the feeling kissing another girl gave her, especially when that girl was Kelly Jones. Time seemed to move slower, even; every second was a blissful eternity.

Eventually Kelly let out a soft moan, which snapped the brunette back to a state of awareness beyond Kelly and her marvellous lips. She could feel the burning in her cheeks, at some point she'd moved her hands around the black-haired woman's waist and was gripping her tightly, closer than she'd ever been before, and the proximity made Annabelle's heart beat even faster. Or was it Kelly's that was beating so hard against her chest? She couldn't tell, but when she opened her eyes Kelly was staring at her sexily and Annabelle guessed it was likely the latter.

"That was-" Her voice shook a little, but Kelly interrupted anyway.

"Here. Now. Take off your top."

Annabelle's mouth made a little 'o'. "In the girl's changing room? What if someone comes in?"

Kelly looked faintly pissed off and practically growled her next words. "Christ, Annabelle, you think we'd still be alone if there was gonna be a lesson next?" She flexed her shoulders, and her expression softened then changed as she gave Annabelle a sly smile. "Or that I'd seek you out, with the intention of fucking you senseless, in a place where we were likely to get caught?"

"You..." The heat in her lower stomach that she hadn't noticed until now now made itself very apparent, and Annabelle couldn't help but groan a little.

Kelly tugged at the hem of her shirt. "And I made sure no one would be using the changing rooms for the next few hours, sweetie, trust me." And with that, Kelly leant in to kiss her again, but this time Annabelle was extremely aware of everything.

Kelly undid the single button that Annabelle had managed to do up before Kelly had arrived, and promptly removed the shirt from Annabelle's body, smiling to herself as she took in Annabelle's blue bra.

"This is nice, but we'll get rid of it." With one hand, Kelly reached around and undid the clasp and the bra fell away.

Annabelle barely had time to take another breath before Kelly ran her thumbs over the brunette's nipples, making them stiffen; then leant down and kissed both of them, before sucking hard.

Annabelle's body was on fire, stood rigid as Kelly sucked and licked both in turn. It felt so _good_, so good her head span. She shifted slightly with the pleasure and felt her panties sticking from how wet she was. Kelly hummed in pleasure, pushing Annabelle back and down into a sitting position on the bench, then looked up at her for a quick confirmation before slipping her out of her skirt.

The air was surprisingly cool against Annabelle's bare thighs and she shivered a little; but her eagerness may have contributed to the shivering more than the cold. There it was again, that ache from her nights before, but so much worse and Annabelle couldn't help a little "please".

Kelly studied her coolly. "Do you want me to make you feel good, Annabelle?" She ran her middle finger lightly over the outside of Annabelle's panties, finding her clit immediately and sending a jolt through the brunette.

"Oh, my god," She gasped. "Yes, please, _fucking please,"_ She looked desperately up at a smug Kelly.

The black-haired girl dropped to her knees and pushed open Annabelle's thighs, her eyes fixed on one thing. She kissed her way along Annabelle's thigh slowly, then kissed over her slick panties before dipping her tongue beneath teasingly, making Annabelle almost cry out with frustration.

"I want you to fuck me senseless, Kelly," She whispered, enthralled as she watched and felt the little tingles of pleasure Kelly gave her run through her body. Kelly pulled down Annabelle's panties and licked over her clit in response. The effect was immediate.

Annabelle threw her head back and wound her fingers into Kelly's hair, gripping painfully tightly, pushing her head harder against her pussy.

Kelly's tongue did wonderful things, licking in a soft rhythm against Annabelle's clit, circling and drawing indescribable patterns against the most sensitive part of her body that had her moaning and begging Kelly for it harder, faster, just _more_. Kelly kept her steady pace, digging glossy red nails into the soft skin of Annabelle's thighs as she clutched at them, but the small pain they caused just made it feel even better.

After a while, Kelly pushed a single finger inside the brunette. Annabelle arched her back slightly and rolled her hips a little, welcoming the intrusion, tentatively at first but with more vigour when Kelly withdrew and slipped two fingers inside her soaking pussy this time. She gasped and panted, Kelly's tongue never breaking rhythm and making her see stars, fingers fucking her relentlessly and driving her closer and closer to her orgasm.

Annabelle began to feel her heart beat even faster suddenly, the heat increasing rapidly, everything now feeling twice as good as before, making her moan much louder and grind down against Kelly's fingers harder; Kelly increased her pace at last, licking and sucking hard at her clit, and then Annabelle couldn't see and the heat exploded, her muscles tightening around Kelly's fingers and trapping them as she came, crying out with pleasure.

Annabelle was covered with the lightest sheen of sweat, her senses returning slowly though she felt weaker than a kitten. From somewhere far away, she thought she heard Kelly laugh softly.

"It's always fantastic the first time."

Annabelle made a quiet sound in response, still breathing heavily. Kelly appeared in her line of sight once more and pressed her lips against Annabelle's for the third time, kissing her gently, tasting of Annabelle – the thought sent yet another thrill through her, though this time ending up a bit closer to her heart.

Then she sat up, pulling Kelly closer and deepening their kiss, her clumsy fingers fumbling with Kelly's blouse. Kelly helped her, and Annabelle yanked the fabric away from Kelly's divine body. Kelly was wearing something black that pushed her boobs up amazingly. She must've been at least a D, Annabelle quickly guessed. And surprise surprise, there was even a miniature padlock holding the bra together.

"Here, it undoes at the front," Kelly informed her, an edge in her voice that hadn't been there before. Kelly undid the bra and Annabelle threw it over her shoulder, admiring Kelly's chest then setting to work trying to suck and lick exactly as Kelly had done to her, determined to make her feel just as good – if not better.

Kelly sighed happily and stroked Annabelle's head, relaxing against the wall. "Good girl," She murmured, "just like that. Mmm. My good little Belle."

Annabelle shuddered in happiness at the new nickname, massaging the Head Girl's breasts in a circular motion, then biting her nipple and pinching the other with her free hand.

Kelly moaned quietly, pulling off her own skirt and underwear as Annabelle worked, already reaching down to rub her own clit. Annabelle smacked her hand away gently and kissed down Kelly's gorgeous pale stomach to slowly drag her tongue down over Kelly's wet clit. Kelly tasted amazing, her scent nearly driving Annabelle crazy; whilst Kelly wore a tortured expression, her eyes closed.

Annabelle licked inside a little, enjoying the warmth and how slick the older woman's pussy was, all for her. She slowly pushed two fingers inside, and Kelly moaned again, so she added a third, pushing harder. Kelly's eyes snapped open, staring down at Annabelle with interest, rocking her hips once. Annabelle did the same thing again, and Kelly replied in kind, until Annabelle was fucking Kelly hard and relentlessly, the older girl gasping and gouging her nails into the wood of the bench.

When they tired of this Annabelle moved her mouth back down to suck hard on Kelly's clit, but not before offering Kelly her fingers coated in her wetness to lick. Soon Kelly was moaning, still rolling her hips as Annabelle licked, until she came, saying Annabelle's name.

Kelly pulled Annabelle on top of her (at some point, she'd slipped down to lie on the bench), and they kissed passionately, curling their tongues around the other's in a fierce battle. Kelly attempted to say something, but Annabelle bit her lip, so whatever she was about to say dissolved into another moan.

"Annabelle, sweetie, I want to..." She paused to kiss Annabelle once more, then continued, "I want to show you something." She sat up, then pulled the brunette close, winding her arms around Annabelle's form tightly. Annabelle waited, but Kelly seemed intent on only kissing her again. Not that she was particularly bothered about that.

Annabelle was about to perhaps ask if Kelly had forgotten when Kelly ran her fingertips over Annabelle's left thigh lightly, before grabbing it and pulling it under her right, and then shifting so that they did the same with the opposite legs and their bodies were pressed tightly together; Kelly's pussy was hot and wet against hers, her breasts pushed against Annabelle's, and she felt searing heat all over again.

Kelly tenderly kissed the brunette, but then her kisses got harder, deeper, locked against Annabelle's in the most wonderful way possible. She then rocked her hips against Annabelle, hard, causing Annabelle to moan and say Kelly's name quietly, returning the movement and feeling herself get wetter as she found she liked it. Kelly shivered in desire as she felt the hot liquid drip against her pussy. They moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed and they rolled their hips together, pushing each other and bringing themselves closer to their third orgasm.

They broke apart as they came, panting, and then just stopped, holding each other. Kelly tucked a strand of hair behind Annabelle's ear.

Annabelle had never, she realised, felt so invincible, and connected with another person like this. Holding Kelly and hearing her moan because of _her_ made her feel like the most powerful person in existence; Kelly was hers in this moment, and that was the most precious thing in the world.


End file.
